


Nocturnal  Creatures  04

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: 女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。





	Nocturnal  Creatures  04

Nocturnal Creatures 04 

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：  
题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

四

“李医生，好好照顾我吧，要不要再帮我检查一下？”

好不容易等到一路高歌猛进的大兄弟终于有了偃旗息鼓收敛锋芒的意思，李赫宰从背后搂着李东海，尖下巴在人肩颈处蹭了又蹭，蹭得李东海突然就是一阵火气。

“我要换班了，你赶紧走。”

小坏蛋那颗跃跃欲试还想继续的心被李东海当头一盆冷水浇灭。

也不知道李东海不过换了身衣服，怎么就全然没了东静的万种风情，甚至是不解风情。

事实上李东海已经过了换班时间，只是他的同事是个很好的人，估计看见他不在办公室有联系不上是因为是有什么急事，发了条短信说自己已经到医院了就没再多说什么。

李赫宰慢吞吞地穿裤子，眼睛一秒也舍不得离开李东海。

他厚着脸皮说了那么多害羞的话，满以为自己总算能在这人面前显示出“游刃有余”的一面，结果对方一句也没听进去，李赫宰有些失望。 

如果说对东静的痴迷仅仅停留在那个晚上东静展示给他的万种风情，那是他从未有过的体验，因此让他“泥足深陷”。

那么换成老派四角裤，过时西装裤，白大褂胸口前一丝不苟挂着边缘磨损的名牌的男人李东海，按道理来说他不该心动的，别说心动了，他的“大兄弟”也万万没有冲动的理由。

可他竟然觉得穿着白大褂的李东海比东静更带感，在此之前他并不知道自己的性取向还能因为一条四角裤原地转向。

大概是因为年轻气盛，意味着所有的离经叛道都是年轻的“限时特惠”，他真没觉得跟一个男人发展亲密关系有什么不合适的，甚至还挺开心，尤其是刚刚李东海半眯着眼睛抓着他后背喊他名字  
的时候。

那天晚上东静一直软着嗓子叫他小坏蛋，这是个很暧昧的昵称，他很兴奋。可兴奋过了回家坐在窗边抽烟，边抽烟边抓头发，他没办法控制自己不去想，想东静是不是也这么在床上叫过别人。

他还年轻，撒娇和吃醋在这个年纪就和夏天的冰棒汽水一样，是感情生活必备的甜蜜佐料。

越是想着东静愈是心里痒痒的，比起那个特定时间听起来亲密万分的“小坏蛋”，他更想听东静叫他的名字。

今天看见李东海的时候他觉得，要是李医生叫他的名字就更好了，他也可以模仿着更成熟的大人的模样压低声音在他耳边喊东海。

不能只是他一个人疯狂，从楼梯间认出李东海的那一刻开始，他就想看到一本正经的李东海医生为他疯狂的样子。

真到了李东海啜泣着喊他名字的时候，他只觉得连脑髓都跟着射了出来，早就没了计较这些七七八八的多余精力。

李东海颤颤巍巍地推开李赫宰的手，拉好裤链扣好皮带，走到洗手池前捧了把水拍拍脸，他的脸现在还浮着一层不自然的潮红，熟悉情事的成年人一看就知道是刚做过“坏事”。

他以为表面按部就班的自己私底下已经足够大胆，没想到会在一个天不怕地不怕的小孩子身上吃了哑巴亏。

深夜的医院不如白天人多，但也还是会有医生值班的，他居然敢在这种地方和一个小坏蛋做这种事，也是被一个没分寸的家伙带得理智全无。

气自己没出息，李东海拿冷水拍脸的动作大了些，眯着眼睛想去拿一旁的纸巾，可厕所刚刚维修过，还没恢复使用，纸巾盒因为是空的被拿走了，李东海摸了半天什么也没摸到。

“是要纸巾是吗？”李赫宰因为根本就没脱裤子，穿戴整理起来自然比李东海要快，站在人身后不知道做什么又舍不得走远，看见李东海摸索半天，立刻体贴地递上纸巾。

李赫宰适时的解围让李东海的莫名火气消了一大半。

也是，关小坏蛋什么事呢，小坏蛋充其量只是火星，真正易燃易爆的是他自己，是他无心防备甚至有意纵容。

“你快回去吧，这么晚了别让家里人担心。”

家里人担心？他家里人这会儿有时差的在逛街没时差的在睡觉，也就只有他任劳任怨忙前忙后的收拾烂摊子。

在心里细数了一遍不靠谱的家里人，再三咀嚼下又对李东海的语气生出些不满来，他不喜欢李东海一直这样把他当不懂事的孩子。

“我说了，我家里人不管我。”

“那你赖在这里又有什么用？”他试图用自己平日里和小病患们交流的语气同李赫宰打商量。

“我想送你回去。 ”

“不用，我自己有车。”又接过李赫宰递来的第二张纸巾擦擦手，气基本都消了，看见此刻小坏蛋老老实实站在一边等着递纸巾，称得上乖巧的样子，李东海就是再大的气也没了。

但就是不生气他也不可能带李赫宰回自己家，那个地方就是他家里人他都没给钥匙，也从未邀请朋友做客。

“你有车啊......”李赫宰搓搓手，这会儿倒是笑得天真又可爱，“那，那你送我回去吧，我刚拿驾照还不会开车呢。”

这小子还真会打主意： “那你刚刚说送我？”

“我可以打车嘛......”

也许是他笑起来真的挺可爱，李东海心软让他在楼下等着，自己上楼去跟同事交班，李东海跟同事道歉，说是人有点不舒服去楼下躺了会儿，忘记了时间。

同事毫不介意地摆摆手，他知道李东海这两个星期确实辛苦，肯定不会计较这么一两个小时，紧接着随口问了句李东海门口张望的小男孩儿是不是他弟弟。

李东海一回头，站在门口一脸好奇往里看的李赫宰被当场抓包，只好笑嘻嘻地看着他： “东海哥，一起走吧。”

“真是你弟弟？”

同事有些好奇，李东海似乎很少跟人来往，工作这么久大家都不太清楚他家里的情况。

“恩，堂弟，来首尔读书，过来找我叙旧。”

这个小坏蛋还挺有眼力见，李东海没忍住笑，不过是背着身子，李赫宰看不见。

果然还是那辆凯迪拉克，那天晚上东静开着好像有些违和，换成李东海就正常了不少。

“你家在哪儿？”

脑子转了半天，李赫宰挑了套离医院最远的小公寓说，那是以前他还在读书的时候妈妈方便他和姐姐上学买的，他在那里住了三年，去年姐姐出国，妈妈也跟着去了国外，他就不常去那套公寓  
了。

李赫宰说出地名，李东海迟疑了，那里离自己住的地方根本就是不同的方向，一个来回算上耽搁的时间差不多要将近两个小时。

“是离得太远了吗？”

他等的就是李东海嫌远，这样无论是去他家还是让李东海在自己家住下就都成了可能。

“是有点远，不过开快一点也来得及。”

可话刚说完，李东海就想起来自己明早还有早班，送了小坏蛋回家，算上路上耽搁的时间怕是只能睡三四个小时。

转头一看小坏蛋一脸期待的模样，就知道自己又被耍了，哪里是还是刚刚那个有眼力见的小坏蛋，根本就是匹目标明确的狼。

李东海略一思索： “这样吧，医院附近有间挺干净的酒店，我给你定一个房间，你先将就一晚，明早自己搭地铁回去，你家附近有地铁站对吧。”

话还没说完，就看见小坏蛋刚刚扬起的嘴角就耷拉了下来。

李东海也只能硬着头皮继续： “我明天上午还要过来交班。”

他以为小坏蛋是因为被自己再次拒绝有些不高兴，李赫宰满脑子想的却是李东海怎么在医院附近都有熟悉的酒店。

他控制不住，他没办法不去计较东静以前是不是也像今晚一样轻声细语地哄其他男人，想想他都觉得受不了。

“你开车门，我自己回去。”

车子刚发动，虽然速度不快却也正在行进中，李赫宰解开安全带就去拉车门，当然打不开。

“车现在在开，车门打不开的，你别闹，我送你去酒店。”

“那你把车停下来。”

为了逼李东海停车，李赫宰甚至佯装要抢方向盘，逼得他只好将刚开出不久的车停在了路边。

“我不住外面，我要回家。”李赫宰解了安全带，李东海却不愿意开车门锁。

“这么晚了 地铁早就停了。”

因为职业李东海十分擅长和不听话的孩子打交道，丝毫没有恼怒的意思，而是很耐心地解释。

“不用，我自己打车回去。”

“这么晚了不安全。”

李赫宰家附近有地下赌场，熟悉的人都知道那边的治安不太好，李赫宰一看就是个刺儿头，他心里已经暗暗把李赫宰当成孩子，让一个调皮的孩子这么晚去那种地方总归有风险。

“我不会住外面的。”

“那我送你回去，你先去酒店，我明天中午请个假送你回去。”

“不要你送，你还要上早班，你回去吧。”

嘴上说得云淡风轻，实际上李赫宰急得很，心里甚至暗暗抱怨李东海换身衣服就少了颗七巧玲珑心，怎么什么也听不懂。

“你听话......”

“听话就更不能在外面住了，你刚刚不是还担心我家里人会着急吗？”

李东海终于投降： “你把安全带系上，我送你回去。”

深夜没什么车，一路顺畅的回去了，李东海趁着等红绿灯的时候看了一眼身边不停摆弄手机的李赫宰： “是在跟家里人说话么？”

“我爸妈说今晚不回那边，让我一个人小心一点。”

“爸妈不回家？”幸好不在，不然真要问起来还不好解释，。

“啊......他们回老家去了。”

李赫宰满心想着怎么把李东海留下来，圆起谎来一环扣着一环，他分明是在跟手下交代赶紧找人收拾房间，不然破绽太多他可留不住李东海。

等李东海按照小坏蛋的指示停好了车，后者这会儿却突然老实了。也不闹着下车也不解安全带，睁着大眼睛望向李东海。

“下车吧？”停车的位置离李赫宰的公寓还有一段距离，李东海不想耽搁时间。

“这附近治安不好，东海哥，你送我回去吧。”怕李东海不答应，赶忙又再补充了一句，“我妈妈说给我们留了水果。”

“我们？你怎么跟你妈妈说的？”

“是朋友，朋友，”眼看李东海要生气，李赫宰连忙送上笑脸，“哥跟我一起上去吧。”

公寓楼年龄不比李赫宰小多少，但里面很干净，推开房门李赫宰松了口气，看起来至少是干净有人住的，屋子里提前通了风也没什么味道。

桌子上提前放了水果，见李东海没有要坐下的意思，李赫宰赶紧上前： “你要不要去看看我的房间？左边第二间，我去洗个水果。”

说着也不给李东海道别离开的机会，自己提起购物袋就进了厨房，厨房门正对着客厅沙发，他紧张地回头看那人是不是走了，可李东海就真的只是站起来逛了一圈。

糟了，这么久没住，也不知道卧室什么样，水龙头也来不及关，甩着满手的水就跟着李东海进了卧室。

“啊......我妈妈走之前把床单拆洗换了。”面对着一张只有床垫的床，李赫宰也只能硬着头皮撒谎，但转念一想，这样不是更能找借口把李东海留下来么，“可惜我不会换床单，东海哥帮我换一下  
吧。”

李东海做梦也不会想到有一天他会到自己一夜情对象家里帮人换床单。

但天性使然，他乐意照顾他人，小坏蛋话里话外流露出对他的信任是这么多年来其他成年人很少给予过他的。

于是说好要洗水果招待他的李赫宰抱着一碗草莓站在门口吃，李东海从衣柜里拿出床单被套，动作娴熟地帮他换床单。

紧接着从被单里，掉出了一本封面是比基尼少女的画册，借着灯光李东海眯着眼睛看了一眼封面上穿着清凉笑容羞涩的姑娘，又看了一眼旁边的文字。

啊......是这个年纪男孩子都会看的成人杂志，不过他自己看的封面得换成泳裤少年就是了。

李东海笑着把杂志捡起来放在床头，继续忙手上的事，好在他动作很快，前后也就十来分钟： “你早点休息吧，我先走了。”

“都这么晚了，干脆留下来吧，”李赫宰肩宽，堵着门的时候压根没有给李东海走出去的机会，“明早再去上班。”

“你等了一晚上就为了说这句话是吗？”

“你车钥匙我藏好了，明早再还给你，”见李东海瞪大眼睛刚有生气的预兆，连忙送上一个水淋淋伴着草莓香气的吻，“我知道你明天早班，你放心我什么都不做。”

“我一个人在家呢......”

李东海怎么也没找到车钥匙到底在哪儿，洗完澡的李赫宰湿漉漉地凑上前来： “你先进去洗澡，换洗衣服先穿我的吧？”

“你到底把钥匙放哪儿了？”李东海伸手，他是真的想赶紧拿回钥匙，在李赫宰家过夜还要给他铺床未免太奇怪。

“先去洗澡，洗了澡就告诉你。”

实在办法，那就在李赫宰家沙发上将就一晚好了，李东海知道李赫宰今晚不会放他走，但既然他能说出什么都不做，暂且相信他好了。

李东海洗到一半，李赫宰敲门给他送衣服和干净毛巾，等他洗完了一看，睡衣是正常的男孩睡衣，上面还有小熊印花，内裤却是自己和李赫宰第一次见面时穿的蕾丝内裤同款。

在到底是挂空挡还是穿蕾丝内裤这件事上犹豫再三，李东海只能无奈穿上了那条布料轻薄的小玩意儿。

一出来就看见李赫宰坐在客厅里摆弄其他东西，手里黑乎乎的一小团，见李东海出来，连忙求救： “东海哥！ ”

李东海走近，看到对方手里竟然是一双丝袜，和之前落在小坏蛋手里的那条花色略有不同，孔隙要再小一些。

“你在做什么！ ”

“我不会弄啊，东海哥，这个袜带你是怎么带上去的？”

眨着眼睛一派天真孩气的模样，如果拿着的不是丝袜可能更有说服力。

李东海想伸手去抢，李赫宰却把手里两片薄纱当宝贝一样护在怀里： “东海哥穿给我看吧。”

“你说过今晚不做什么。”

“我保证什么也不做，我就是很好奇东海哥穿这个是什么样子的，”李赫宰站起来，都穿着拖鞋的时候两人的身高差更加明显，穿着背心显得他肩格外的宽，但因为还年轻，线条都还是单薄的，  
没什么形状： “这阵子都是想着姐姐才能好好睡觉呢。”

“你柜子里的杂志我看到了。”

李赫宰这会儿终于知道脸红了： “那个我很久没看了！ ”

他一年就搬去市中心的公寓，除了些常用的东西，连衣服都没带走，听见李东海说杂志，他连是哪本什么内容都想不起来，只是慌慌张张地想解释。

“是真的！我不喜欢那样的！我很久没看了！ ”

解释什么呢？

我早就过了看那种东西的年纪？我根本不在乎什么杂志，见过东静之后满脑子都只有东静？

怕是连他自己都不会信这种说辞。

因为找不到车钥匙，李东海给同事打了电话，上午的班去不了，跟同事换了班。

李赫宰想用车钥匙“诱骗”李东海穿上丝袜的计谋扑了个空，却被李赫宰不小心套出了不用上早班的实话。

都不用上早班，刚刚他忍痛说出的“为了李东海身体所以什么都不做”的承诺自然不必要再兑现。

软磨硬泡之下，李东海最终还是答应了穿给他看，李赫宰又“恰到好处”地拿出了一顶假发，一样是李东海常用的款式，微卷大波浪。

再决定顺了李赫宰的意送他回家的那一刻就知道会发生什么的对吧。

李东海熟练地去浴室套上发网戴起假发。

虽然他一直在提醒自己，李赫宰不过是个大孩子，自己不能对一个孩子有什么期待，更不应该沉迷于这段比浮萍更飘零的短暂关系。

但李赫宰看向他的时候，眼神是那样的真挚和痴迷，他知道自己没资格虚荣，那个时候他心里也来不及虚荣，只是单纯的高兴。

李赫宰带来的错觉让他在一瞬间以为真的有那么一个人喜欢他，喜欢作为东静的他，喜欢作为作为李东海的他，从未奢望过的所谓爱情在那一刻将最绚烂的模样展示给他。

就这一次，就这最后一次，既然不用上早班干脆就放纵这一次。

明天过后他和李赫宰就不会再有任何关系，孩子的家长会好好照顾孩子，而教他长大的任务，李东海已经出色完成。

两人回到李赫宰的卧室，李赫宰转来转去地不知道怎么办才好，好像刚刚软磨硬泡威逼利诱的不是他一样

坐在床边的李东海熟练地将袜子卷起来，翘起脚尖绷起的右脚，轻巧地钻进袜子里，李东海的脚生得玲珑白皙，但还是能看出男人的骨骼线条，而被黑色尼龙丝袜逐渐包裹的右脚瞬间柔和几  
分，连带着小腿线条也跟着流畅起来。

他应当是做过除毛的，连大腿根部都是干干净净，李赫宰至今都记得东静大腿丰腴盈滑的手感，蕾丝勾出的花边紧密贴合着他细白的大腿，李东海转过身来拿起袜带，略微弯下身子将袜带的两  
端分别扣好，之后拉起袜带再弹回，确认已经固定。

东静没有浓妆的时候，似乎并不适合这么艳丽的发型，两边的袜带都扣好之后两个人急不可耐地滚在一起，李赫宰捧着东静的脸，那样精美细致的一张脸蛋，雌雄莫辨的特质反倒给他增添了一  
些少年气，或许他还可以尝试一下黑色蕾丝之外的造型，或许他有一天还能看见穿着百褶裙的东静。

“在想什么？”东静的手热情好客地招待着久等的大兄弟，今晚的小坏蛋好像对接吻这件事格外热衷，他抽出那么一点点闲余时间打趣，紧接着又被小坏蛋吻得在他身上直打跌。

李赫宰的手一直在东静的内裤边缘游走，时不时轻拍两瓣饱满的臀肉，抓揉搓弄，连带着晚上刚刚饱餐一顿的后穴又跟着馋了起来。

他没忍住，探了一根手指进去，穴内湿滑一片，显然做过了润滑，他永远比他嘴上说的更加真诚。

“唔，姐姐先给我踩踩吧，”被仰面推到的李东海自觉地将腿环在站在床边的小坏蛋腰上，却被抓着小腿向下，两只手滑到东静的脚腕处，抓着了那两只精巧的脚按在自己的小腹上，他没东静那  
么讲究，下腹一片茂密森林，东静的脚掌被李赫宰发硬的耻毛搔得直往回缩。

李赫宰居高临下地看着床上的东静，除了上下忙碌的两只脚，她的一双手也没闲着，见李赫宰对她的动作有反应，手指夹着胸前两点，又时不时换做手掌抚住饱满的胸肉拨弄给他看。

这人从头到脚没有一处不是欲望精心打造出的艺术品，李赫宰甚至看得生出想流泪的欲望。

东静嫌这样一直举着腿累，拉着小坏蛋两人床头床尾地各自躺好，她的脚已经能感受到温暖的濡湿感，小坏蛋的前端正积极吐露前液，鼓励东静的辛勤付出。

嫌一直踩着无聊，东静随手就把放在床头的色情杂志拿起来，靠在枕头堆上的小坏蛋一看那本杂志脸就红了。

脚上细致踩弄，两只脚掌合并裹紧，手上翻看杂志的动作也没停下。

“我们赫宰喜欢清纯款的女孩子啊？”她刚刚就看见封面的配字是“青涩女孩儿”，这个口味倒是很符合小坏蛋的这个年纪。

“不是这样的！ ”刚想辩解，东静灵巧的脚趾拂过顶端的孔眼，小坏蛋立马闭上嘴。

“最想和女朋友在一起亲密的地点——爸爸妈妈卧室隔壁的房间。”一字一句地念出来特辑的标题，东静一脸看热闹的表情望向脸红的李赫宰。

“所以我们赫宰的第一次就是这样得到灵感的吗？”

“不是这样的......”因为东静脚上动作加快，李赫宰为自己辩解的话再一次被打断。

因为粘上前液而变得湿滑的丝袜，触感更像一条灵活的舌头，上上下下舔弄着他的阴茎，李赫宰半眯着眼睛盯着靠在床头一手拿杂志一手抚慰自己前端的东静，想象那天晚上东静的小舌头带给  
他的极致体验。

“所以我们赫宰最想射在那里呢？”

杂志的内容他也记不清了，大概就是一些暗示性的图片配上挑逗的文字，他确实拉着女友践行过不少，但那些记忆好像都很模糊了。

此刻他只看得见东静，看得见她深刻的眉眼，接吻之后红润的双唇，念出那些挑逗的话语会害羞地滑过嘴唇的舌头，还有那正在给他带来快感的，被丝袜精心包裹的双足。

他居然真的因为过分兴奋和羞恼逼出了眼泪，等东静看见他脸上的水痕时他已经这么不声不响地流泪多时。

东静刚想笑他，李赫宰突然起身，握住东静的一条腿抬高，将人制在自己和床头中央，另一只手扶着亟待喷发的阴茎根部，快速拍打东静的臀肉。

蕾丝布料虽然经过处理并不扎人，但和边缘露出的细嫩臀肉相比触感还是略显粗糙，李赫宰隔着一层蕾丝，像是试图挤进后穴一般顶弄，就这样统统喷在了盖住后穴的那一小块蕾丝布料上。

“当然是射在女朋友的内裤上，对吧姐姐？”

——TBC——


End file.
